


Too Much of SMEAR

by Rei382



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not Established Relationship, Weasleys' weird ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: It started out as a favor, but soon enough, Harry became the Weasleys' ambassador with SMEAR, Structural Maintenance Enforcement and Architectural Regulations's office. It was just his luck that every single time he showed up, Draco Malfoy was the representative to greet him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Too Much of SMEAR

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the team activity - writing a piece according to a prompt written by another team. I chose:  
> One of SMEAR’s specific tasks is denying the Weasleys permission to build anything crazy and unstable. Draco works at SMEAR, and poor Harry is the tasked with going in to mediate on behalf of the Weasleys when they want to build something ridiculous. There are a lot of Weasleys, and they all have many plans, so Harry turns up a lot.

The first time Harry showed up at SMEAR, Structural Maintenance Enforcement and Architectural Regulations’ office, it was because he was doing a favor to Ginny. Having recently broken their engagement, he felt obliged to give her pretty much whatever she wanted. Never mind that he broke up with her because he realized he could never truly love her the way she wanted to, which meant, in a way, he was doing this for her; but he wanted to keep on friendly terms with her and with her family. So when she asked him, as someone who was working at the Ministry and was therefore very familiar with the inner goings of SMEAR, to do her a favor and present her idea to SMEAR, without going through TOWER (Truly Obnoxious Weasley Emergency Resource) first, he complied. Besides, her idea wasn’t all that bad, and could actually be useful.

He only had one wish: that the representative who will be scheduled to meet with him won’t be –

“Potter,” Malfoy drawled as soon as Harry walked into the hall, and his heart sunk. While they left (most of) their rivalry at school, they were still quite far from being on friendly terms. Working at the same department guaranteed they saw each other frequently, which forced them to at least be on civil terms.

But that didn’t mean they liked each other, or that Malfoy didn’t use every opportunity to show his superiority and flung his perfectly shaped ass in Harry’s face.

Harry sighed. “Yes. Uh, I am here to present an idea of progression; a whole new – “

“Get to the point, Potter, I don’t have the whole day.”

“A portable Floo-fireplace.”

There was silence at the office. “A portable fireplace? What for?”

Harry moved in his place, uncomfortable under the direct glare. He probably should’ve just said no. “For, uh – in case you want to communicate with someone but you’re not at home or near a fireplace.”

“So you mean, having a fireplace in your pocket at all times? That doesn’t sound so comfortable.”

“Aha!” Harry smiled. He was very happy that he already challenged Ginny with such questions. “That’s why it should have a shrinking charm on it. So it is very small and easy to carry, but you can expand it to palm-size with a simple incantation!”

He saw Malfoy’s eyebrows coming together, as if he was trying to find what was messed up about the explanation. "And I assume it should also have a cooling spell.”

“Of course. As to not burn the user’s hand.”

“I see,” Malfoy leaned back, exposing his neck. Harry did his best to concentrate. “And what exactly do you think will happen when people start using this when walking? When riding a broomstick? Do you reckon people will just stop, or,” he scoffed. “Ignore their little floo call? I think not. This is hazardous. And it only barely fits this department. Is this a Weasley request?I am afraid, Potter, that I will have to decline.”

Harry watched as Malfoy smirked while placed the _declined_ stamp on his request.

*

The second time Harry showed up at SMEAR’s discussion hall with a Weasley request it was because he lost a bet with George and as a result was requested to present the latest invention of his trick store. He might have put a little extra effort into what he was wearing and how his hair looked, trying to tame the untamed.

“An _egg_ , Potter?”

Harry swallowed, and tried to look as serious and respectful as he could as he explained the latest request too. A request that even he himself was sure would have been declined already by the first TOWER to encounter it. “Yes. It is an egg that when you step into it, it, uh, changes you. It attached to the roof of the house and is useable in any weather – “

“But you cannot control _what_ you’re changed into.”

“No, you cannot.”

“Is this another Weasley thing?”

“Yes.”

“I will have to decline this one as well, Potter. You know the job. Please select better what next you’re going to bring here, so you won’t be wasting my time.”

“Yes, Malfoy.”

Why did he feel like a child being scolded by his teacher?

*

The third time Harry stepped into the hall, he felt much better about his presentation. He made sure to wear his best robes, and tried to use a special magical gel that was supposed to keep his hair in place. This one was a request from Ron, and it was something that Harry could support, too. Besides, he felt that this one – the Weasleys deserved it.

It was just his bloody luck that today, too, it was _Malfoy_ , of all people… you’d think SMEAR only had one SLAB (Specialist Leader of Architectural Bureaucracy). But Harry knew for a _fact_ they employed at least twelve SLABs.

He was called into the room.

“ _You_ again, Potter? If this is another useless Weasley thing – “

“Well, _yes_ , but hear me out.” He saw Malfoy’s bored look directed at him. He was resting his elbow on his desk, leaning his right cheek on his open palm. Harry knew his chances were already very slim, but he was going to go for it anyway.

“Mr. Ronald Weasley – “

“Skip the formalities, we both know it doesn’t matter which of the nutcase Weasleys’ idea this was.”

Harry cleared his throat. “The Weasleys would like to get permission to add a section to their home.”

Malfoy arched up an eyebrow. “You mean, that already flimsy thing they call a house?”

“Yes, Malfoy, their house. Anyway, they want to add a section – “

“I think I can already decline. Any addition to that thing is already dangerous enough – “

“Maybe you think you can, but it is also your duty to hear me out.” Harry was surprised with his own boldness. You can take the boy out of Gryffindor, but you can’t take the Gryffindor out of the boy, he supposed. “Please.”

Malfoy’s second eyebrow joined the first. “Go ahead.” Harry could tell that his boldness surprised Malfoy, too. He was now giving Harry this curious look; like he was intrigued by Harry’s boldness and was looking forward to see what he was going to do next.

Harry felt a little like an animal at a show; and he was torn between being furious at Malfoy for making him feel that way, and wanting to give him the show of his life.

“The additional part will be magically expanded – so it will not be physically bigger than the existing part, and therefore does not obey the regulations. The additional part will be practically an indoor Quidditch field, in order for the family to be able to practice at all weather conditions – “

“ _Denied_.”

Harry frowned, and looked at Malfoy. “But – “

“Is a Quidditch field larger than a semi-typical house, Potter?”

“Well, yes, but it will be _magically_ – “

“Then the request is _denied_. You know what, Potter? Since it seems that you like bringing the Weasley’s ridiculous requests to SMEAR so bad, how about you become a TOWER? I’m going to pass that request along today.”

“No, I – “

“We’re done here.”

*

Over the next few months, Harry spent the majority of time either brooding over his new job (which he got no say in, after Malfoy wrote so articularly that it was in fact _Harry’s_ wish to become a TOWER) and trying to decline the incredible amount of silly, or just plain dangerous, things that the various Weasleys asked for. From winged skates and flying bicycle to fridges that could also serve as ovens and houses that cleaned themselves to much bigger things, like starting to build whole neighborhoods that floated in the air (“to save space! They could have gardens underneath! Also imagine how easy it would be to move location….”) and various other inventions. He didn’t tell them that after three times in a row, he started thinking that Malfoy was deliberately assigned to every discussion Harry was starting.

Sometimes he couldn’t convince them that there was absolutely no point in taking it to SMEAR. And so, the forth and fifth time he showed up at the office, it was indeed Malfoy again. And again, the requests were denied, and Malfoy was giving him a feeling that he was enjoying this – enjoying letting Harry try to convince him, and then shutting all hopes by putting that big, red, _DENIED_ stamp on the files.

The sixth time Harry showed up it already didn’t surprise Harry to see Malfoy sitting behind the desk.

“You keep showing up like this every time it is _me_ working and I’ll start thinking you do that on purpose.”

Harry looked up in surprise, seeing the way Malfoy was looking at him. It was hard seeing from this distance, but he was sure he saw a kind of gleam in his grey eyes. It made Harry feel incredibly aware of how he looked – and therefore happy that he chose to wear the brand new robes he purchased just yesterday, with or without relation to the fact he knew he was scheduled to come to SMEAR today.

“Why, maybe I do, Malfoy.” He felt his face burning up. Damn that Gryffondor haste. He could still fix this. He knew it. “But it was _you_ who put me in charge of the Weasleys. Anyway,” he cleared his throat, “I would like to present an idea that George Weasley would also like to write as a patent, once approved and tried – “

“Bold of you to assume I’d approve it.”

“ – and he would like to build an extra room at Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. Said room will be no larger than the total size of the store, neither physically nor by magic. However, the room _will_ be charmed to appear as a different scenario according to the visitor’s wishes; be it a sandy beach with a real ocean or a thick jungle, the visitor can experience a real-life experience of the place they wish to be at the most, including the wild life that would typically inhabit said location…”

Malfoy seemed unimpressed, which caused Harry’s words, at first confident, to ebb away. “Wild animals, huh? So you figure having a shark inhabiting a room at their ridiculous store is a smart idea? A giant snake? A tiger? Sorry, Potter,” he said with a smile that reassured Harry he was not sorry at all, “denied.”

*

The eleventh time Harry showed up at SMEAR office he already felt excited, _knowing_ that he will get to meet Malfoy. He also already knew that the request will be denied, but he didn’t care all that much. Dressed again in brand new robes that he had Hermione help him pick he walked confidently into the hall. He was already expecting to see the grey eyes looking at him, the curious look that was waiting to see what kind of nonsense Harry was bringing in front of him to deny this time.

He looked up, expecting to hear the drawling voice again –

“Good morning Mr. Potter. What kind of building are you looking for approval for?”

Harry blinked. This was not the voice he was waiting to hear. It was not Malfoy sitting in the chair, but a woman. If Harry recalled correctly, her name was Lexie Clark. His mind went into spiraling. Why wasn’t Malfoy here this time? Did something happen to him? Did he get pissed after ten times of Harry showing up in front of him and he requested to change? Why –

“Your request, Mr. Potter?”

Harry had to force all these thoughts aside. “Yes, Miss Clark. So… uh,” he had to get a grip. “Mr. Ronald Weasley would like to have a restoration work on the Quidditch stadium near his house as a prototype and have the seats charmed to allow audience follow the game more easily. The witch or wizard would say the position, or name, of the player they would like to see, and their seat would follow that person.”

Miss Clark looked at him for a moment. “I like this idea. I approve it,” she put the stamp on the file, green one, for the first time since Harry started showing up at SMEAR.

For a long moment, he just stood there and _stared_. Not only it wasn’t Malfoy, who became, for Harry, an inseparable part of his meetings with SMEAR, but his request got… approved?

“Mr. Potter? Are you okay?”

Harry tore himself from his shock. “Yes, of course! Thank you, Miss Clark.”

“You’re most welcome. Your request will be forwarded to Planning. Please expect to be called back in in two to three weeks.”

“I will. Thank you!” and with that, still confused, his mind still in spirals, he walked out of the hall, making his way towards the exit.

“Potter! Hold on.”

Harry stopped, frowning at the familiar voice. He turned to see no other than Malfoy, closing the remaining several meters that lay between them. Harry fought the emotions and thoughts inside him. _He is safe. He’s here. But then why didn’t he do the review? Was he avoiding me? But then he’s here now –_

“I got used to having you denying my requests.”

Malfoy slowed to a halt just before entering Harry’s personal space. He smirked at Harry’s words, which made Harry want to punch him. “Missed me?”

Or kiss him.

“No, of course not, why would I – “

“I asked to not take any of your cases anymore.”

Harry frowned. So he did get on his nerves. “Thanks for the compliment, Malfoy,” he said sarcastically.

“Not because I hated seeing you. Quite… quite the opposite, actually. I thought it would be inappropriate to keep being responsible for your cases, if…”

“If what, Malfoy?” Harry’s heart beat fast in his chest. This could not be happening, no… he was overthinking, reading too much into something simple, _imagining_ …

“If I asked you out.”

Everything in Harry’s world fell into place. He looked at Malfoy. He was looking back at him, expecting, hoping. It wasn’t just Harry who was looking forward to their official meetings, then? It wasn’t just Harry who kept putting more effort into his looks for the other man?

“I… felt that there was something going on. That maybe I wasn’t the only one who kept feeling it. So I figured… I’d just ask. So… uhm,” Malfoy moved his fingers through his blond hair, hair that looked so soft. “Do you? Want to go out on a date with me?”

It took another moment for Harry to realize that no, this was not a dream or his imagination. He smiled. “Of course, Draco.”


End file.
